The Secret Life of Buddy and Sally
by LisaDouglas
Summary: Can Buddy and Sally find happiness together? My take on what might have happened if they had been having an affair in season 2 as Rob suspected.
1. Chapter 1

Buddy noted that Sally had been unusually quiet and just not herself all morning long. He peered at her suspiciously from his place on the couch. She was busy sitting at the typewriter, but it was almost like she wasn't really there. She stared off into space and made continual apologies for missing half of what Rob was saying to her. Since when had she ever missed a beat?

He and Sally had had a great weekend, or so he'd thought and now that it was Thursday he was looking forward to the next one they'd spend alone together. It had been a little more than a month since they had started going away for the weekend together to play their routine at Herbie's Hiawatha Lodge. And to make things even better, he had some news for her this coming weekend that would change everything about their relationship.

He hoped that she wasn't starting to have second thoughts on their newfound relationship. Even though he'd been married for years, he'd never felt this way about anyone in his life. It scared him and he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't say no and just let her go back to being just his friend. He'd even said it: "I love you." Three times just that morning as a matter of fact.

Once he'd whispered it in her ear when Rob wasn't looking. The second time, he'd passed a note, again when Rob wasn't looking, and the last time he'd whispered it across the room when Rob wasn't looking. He noted that she didn't reply, but it made her smile genuinely but almost bitter-sweetly.

"Sally, what's buggin you?" Buddy asked once Rob had left the office. He couldn't wait he HAD to know what was bothering her. Maybe he could fix it, right? "Is this about well…us?"

"In a way Buddy, yes." She nodded, knowing she needed to talk to him about what had been going on. And she didn't want to at all.

"Well what is it…I know that we've been doing something wrong, but it feels so right to me. I'm crazy about ya Sal." He declared, sitting down next to her and gently taking her face in his hands. She smiled reaching up to grab his hand. She took in her own and squeezed it, noting that his wedding ring had disappeared.

"It felt right to me too." It really had. She didn't want to give it up. There were reasons she'd let herself go there. So many other men were too this or too that, but Buddy was just right for her.

"Felt? You can't mean to say it's over, that it…"

"Buddy."

"Yes." He said, pausing for a second. He wouldn't take no for an answer. He just couldn't. "Sally, I love you. You can't leave me."

"Oh Buddy I hope you feel the same when I tell ya…cause I've got to tell ya and I don't want to."

"It's me, it's Buddy your old pal turned lover…you can tell me anything." She laughed a little when he said this and looked down, beginning to collect herself. "Besides, I have some news for you too."

"You do?" She was alarmed now at the thought that his news might interfere too much with her own.

"I do. Come on, whatever it is it can't be that bad right?" He attempted to reassure. "You go first. Come on! I'm all ears."

She looked into his loving, open gaze and realized that she could tell him anything. But it wasn't so simple. No matter what his news was, hers would top it: this was going to be the biggest news of their lives.

"Buddy." She began.

"Yeah Sal."

"I'm pregnant."

"What!"

"I'm having a baby." He didn't know whether she was about to squeal in excitement or burst out crying, he thought maybe it was a little of both judging by the look on her face.

"Oh Sal, you're serious. You're really…are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine you don't need to worry. We'll get along just fine by ourselves."

"We'll?" He raised an eyebrow.

"The baby and me. And of course I'm going to keep it, and that's final."

"Do you really want to be a single Mother?"

"No…but…I've thought about it a lot. It's a tough decision you know. And, it doesn't look like I'll be getting married anytime soon…and I don't want to be alone all my life. I wanted to get married but…I love my baby very, very much. I can't give him up and live life knowing he's just out there somewhere without me…when I gave him life. He and I will love each other."

"Sally…I'll love him too."

"What?" She whispered. She was starting to think he was loosing his mind.

"This is wonderful." He grabbed her arms and squeezed them gently.

"Buddy…how can it be? You're m-m-m…" She couldn't bring herself to say married.

"Here read my news." He handed her a piece of paper from his back pocket. Sally read it quickly and looked back at him with a shocked and confused expression on her face.

"Divorce? Buddy did she find out about us?"

"No. It was going to happen anyway. It's a long time in coming. She served me last week." Sally could barely believe this.

"Marry me." Buddy got off his chair and on his knees.

"What?"

"Marry me."

"I don't want a pity marriage Buddy." This wasn't exactly the proposal she had been dreaming about.

"It's not a pity marriage. I love you. I've already told you that four times today—and that's before you said anything about our having a baby. I've loved you for years. Otherwise I wouldnt've have let myself kiss you that night...don't you love me?"

"Oh yes I do." She admitted, allowing him to kiss her again.

"Then let me love you, and take care of you…and our son."

"I hope we're having a boy." She whispered.

"Whatever the case may be, let me share this with you."

"You're on." She informed as she kissed him again.

"I love you." He said, maybe seventh time was a charm.

"Clearly…I've never had anyone tell me they loved me seven times in one morning."

"Well I do Sal."

"I do too." She said, beginning to kiss him again. Buddy and Sally stopped when they saw Rob out of the corner of their eye. They pulled apart quickly. Sally was on the verge of going back to her desk but Buddy grabbed her hand. Poor Rob was clearly alarmed.

"Have, have you two lost your minds!" He practically yelled. "Buddy you're a married man and Sal, you're…"

"No time like the present to tell ya Rob."

"Rob I'm going to need to take some time off…" Sally began. Maybe the most shocking part was the best way to start this kind of thing.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Well, Rob, it's kind of difficult to, to say…"

"Buddy, Sally you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah, but this, this is different." Buddy interjected.

"It's okay Sal. When will you need the time off?"

"Oh, I'd say about nine months from now."

"Oh that's..n-nine months!"

"Yes. Nine months Rob."

"Sally. What are you trying to tell me?"

"What do you think I'm trying to tell you with nine months and time off?"

"That you're…"

"I am."

"You're on the nest?" Rob choked. Sally laughed at the old expression.

"Yes Rob. I'm having a baby."

"Is the fa- anybody I-ye. Oh no! You…you two! Buddy how could you?"

"Rob, are you alright?" Laura asked when he came home. He seemed shell-shocked and didn't answer. "Something happen at work today?"

"Sally's pregnant." He said.

"What?" Laura exclaimed. "Oh poor Sally."

"That's not the most shocking part."

"What is then?"

"Guess who the father is."

"Who?" She asked she was afraid he was trying to tell her something, but that couldn't be it.

"Honey you better sit down."

"What Rob?" She was worried now.

"It's Buddy."

"Oh no Rob." She laughed. Rob stared at her for a second. She hadn't seemed to have digested the information. "Buddy!' She yelled suddenly. He nodded frantically, relieved that she was as upset by this as he was. "Oh darling, they must be kidding you." She finally decided.

"Kidding me? He's been so considerate of her lately…"

"Well they are good friends."

"And poor Sally's been so emotional lately…it's not like her, and so hungry

too. She's got all the funny cravings and everything. I don' t know how I didn't…of course I never would've suspected that…"

Laura nodded at this.

"Rob I still say they're kidding you!" Laura laughed; she just couldn't accept this as reality.

"And then I walked in on them kissing this morning."

"Oh that's…kissing!" She exclaimed.

"Then there's the part you'll never believe."

"What?"

"Buddy's marrying her."

"But Pickles…"

"Pickles left him last week."

"What?"

"Apparently she'd been cheating on him too. She doesn't even know about his relationship with Sally."

"Oh Rob that's awful…well I guess in an odd way, this is kind of turning out well for Sally."

"Very. She's getting a husband out of it."

'You don't think it's a pitty marriage, do you?"

"Even if it were Laura its too late for anybody to say. There's a baby involved – they have to get married."

"Who has a baby involved?" Six-year-old Richie asked as he came in the kitchen.

"No body Richie go get washed up for dinner, okay?" Laura asked.

"Okay Mommy." He said, running into the other room.

"Oh Rob." Laura squeaked after a moment of silence between them. "Are you sure this isn't some kind of joke, you know Buddy, he…" Rob quickly shook his head.

"Come on honey, let's just have dinner, I'm starved and have to think about something else for a bit."

"Well, wait Rob…this is a good thing."

"How do you figure?"

"Who could be more perfect for each other than those two?" She giggled, picking up the kitchen phone.

"Who are you calling?" He asked.

"Millie, you'll never guess what!" She practically yelled into the phone.

"Buddy are you really sure about this?" Sally asked. They had they stayed in the office long after Rob left. Neither of them had any place else to go really. "You can go back to Pickles if you want to. I don't want to break up a marriage. We'll be just fine."

"Sally, like I told you, Pickles left me first and besides I love you. I think we're a perfect match: think about it. We're a great team. We make each other laugh. You always make me happy." She smiled up at him. She didn't know that. "And I wanna be a father."

"You do?" She asked.

"Yeah. I haven't really talked about it before."

"I heard you say it once."

"When?"

"When Richie was born."

"Oh yeah. That sounds about right. Sal look how happy Rob and Laura are with the kid: we could be that happy."

"I didn't know you were this serious about it Buddy."

"Of course I am. I'm serious about you…in fact that was my news…I was going to ask you anyway."

"You were?" She brightened suddenly.

"Of course. This just expedited it a little. I'm just sorry we didn't find love together years ago."

"Me too." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Who?"

"Pickles."

"About what?"

"That I'm pregnant? That we're getting married?"

"No." He said. "She doesn't need to know about you and the baby." Sally smiled when she felt him kiss her cheek. "I mean, she never told me who she's leaving me for…just that there's this guy. And she doesn't need to know I get to have a baby out of this deal and a wife I..." He reasoned as he dried her cheeks with his handkerchief. "You don't need to cry."

"Do you really love me, baby aside?"

"That's a silly question. I wouldn't have told you I loved you four times just this morning if."

"Seven." She corrected.

"I wouldn't have told you seven times this morning that I loved you if I didn't.

Do you really love me, baby aside?"

"I always have." She admitted.

"You have?" He was touched. They'd known each other a long time now.

"I have. You're right about what you said earlier, that we're perfect for each other because we are."

"I'm so glad you think that as much as I do. Because I do and I love you Sally."

"I love you too ya big nut." She said as they kissed.


	2. The Matter of Herman Glimscher

Chapter 2- The Matter of Herman Glimscher

Sally stared down speechless at her heals. They were the pretty garnet colored ones. The new ones. The kind she didn't wear often, but when she bought them, she had known it was time for something new.

She was nervous and trying not to let it show. She and Buddy were on their way to Rob and Laura's for their first dinner party as a couple. It was impromptu, having been thrown together by Laura and Millie at the very last minute and Sally wasn't really sure she was open to going but Rob and Buddy had both insisted. She took a deep breath before they went inside. She knew this would be weird for her, that maybe she'd be treated differently. Buddy kept a reassuring hand on her shoulder as they made their way up to Rob and Laura's front door.

"It's just the same Rob and Laura, promise ya Sal." Buddy squeezed her hand as they waited for someone to answer the bell.

"But Buddy, we're not the same." She reminded.

He considered this for a moment, maybe she was right. Maybe she'd been right all evening when they were getting ready to leave and she kept pleading for them to stay at her place…perhaps he should've listened. It was true, they weren't the same as they were before and he was nervous now too.

"Hey guys how are ya!" Rob greeted happily, as always.

Rob's tone would've put Buddy and Sally at ease if it weren't for Laura, Jerry and Millie who were waiting anxiously to greet them. She and Buddy exchanged surprised glances as he was escorted off to one corner by Rob and Jerry who were talking a mile a minute and, she was taken to the kitchen by Laura and Millie who were somehow conversing even faster, and all in her ear too. Sally was greatly distressed at having been swamped with female company. She was used to spending time with the guys and she liked it that way…it appeared getting married would change all that. She'd never really thought getting married would do that…she wasn't' sure she liked it.

"Oh congratulations Sally!" Laura suddenly burst, hugging her tightly.

"Oh thanks, thanks, uh…"

"Can I get you anything? Tea, crackers, pic…ah ice cream." Laura caught herself almost saying pickles…that wouldn't have been good!

"You were going to say pickles, weren't ya?" Sally smiled.

"Oh no, I…"

"Laura it's just the same old me, don't be so nervous."

"Nervous we're excited!" Millie burst. "How'd it happen?!"

"Millie!" Laura chastised she looked back at her best friend who had covered her mouth, surprised by her own question. She was such an excitable busy-body.

Sally laughed. That type of question is one of the reasons that Sally didn't spend much time with other women: they were small, petty and had no idea how to be funny…well many of them.

"Well." Sally paused, in those few moments she came up with a good answer. One that she thought Laura would understand, but that Millie wouldn't be able to reply to, because she just wasn't that deep. "The truth is…we've been falling in love for a long time. That's all." She smiled. "Hey, are you going to take this out to the fellas?" She asked of the tray of cheese and crackers Laura still had in the kitchen. "I'll do it for you Laura."

"Oh no, Sally, Sally I can do it!" Laura pled. She understood that Sally wanted away from Millie's prying questions, there would, after all, be more of them.

Both Buddy and Sally felt like the rest of the evening went a lot like that. After dinner they all sat in Rob and Laura's living room. Sally was happy to talk about work. She and Rob and Buddy were telling Laura and the Helpers about a sketch they were working on for next week. At this point; Buddy thought that they weren't going to be asked any more questions, until they finished talking about the last sketch and it started again.

"So what about your wife, and your boyfriend, what happened to them?" Jerry asked as he bit into another cracker.

Buddy and Sally fought the urge to exchange mortified glances, not realizing that Rob and Laura had done it for them.

"We were already getting divorced." Buddy offered not really thinking that anyone deserved an explanation.

"H-Herman?" Sally asked. She'd been spending so much time with Buddy as of late that she'd totally forgotten about Herman, especially after finding out she was pregnant. "We lost touch." She gave a nervous excuse.

This was not really the case and she remembered now that she was going to have to break up with him and his Mother.

"But when are you going to get married?" He asked jovially.

"We uh…" Buddy and Sally did turn to look at each other this time.

"We hadn't thought about it really." Sally remarked. Obviously they'd have to do it soon.

"Oh he's such a busy-body." Millie laughed. Buddy wanted to say 'as if you aren't' but caught himself before he opened his mouth. "Look at the time, we should go."

"Oh that's right we've got that golfing thing in the morning."

Sally barely listened as the Helpers said goodnight and went home. They were right, there was so much to think about: the divorce, breaking up with Herman…the wedding. How were they going to do it all?

"Sal are you okay?" Rob asked, watching his friend just stare off into space. "Sal?" He asked when she didn't respond.

"Oh! Oh, yeah, yeah Rob I'm fine." She giggled.

"You sure?"

"Yeah just…there's a lot to think about." She said, feeling she could talk about this with Rob and Laura around.

"I'm kind of overwhelmed too Sal, I didn't think of all that." Buddy admitted, taking her hand. "But it'll be okay. I promise."

"Well you've got time, and I'll help in anyway I can." Laura offered, pouring more coffee for herself. "I can help plan a wedding…and when that's done, like I said, I can help with the baby."

Sally hadn't thought of that either; she had no idea what to do with a baby. But unlike Laura, she was getting a nanny and continuing to work: that they already decided. Not only was her work a fundamental part of her; but Buddy had insisted, saying that he wouldn't be able to stand his job without her there. Not only were they going to be a couple, but he had suggested that they become a writing team. Their time up at the Lodge had not only proved to both of them that they were a good couple, but that they could also be very successful as business partners.

"And like I said Sally you're welcome to some of my maternity clothes too."

"Oh gee Laura I don't know…" Sally was hesitant about this; Laura's stuff was so cutesy.

"Wait honey why do you still have those?" Rob asked.

"You never know darling we might have another one some day." Laura smiled. Rob was a little shaken at this, he didn't know if he should be surprised or shocked.

"R-really honey…we'll talk about this later…How long do you think the divorce will take Buddy?" Rob asked, trying to change the subject. If he was going to talk to Laura about this, he wanted to do so alone especially since he didn't know what to say and was kind of overwhelmed now. Sally looked up when the subject of Buddy's divorce was breeched, she'd been curious about this but hadn't asked yet.

"Oh not long, we're agreeing on everything, we both just want it over as soon as possible so we can go our separate ways; certainly before Thanksgiving."

"That's soon." Laura said. No matter what, she found it sad that a marriage was just ending this simply and quickly as if it hadn't been anything at all.

"But then there's what I have to do." Sally said. She got up went over to the phone beginning to dial a number.

"What are you doing Sal?"

"Making a dinner date for us tomorrow."

"Oh?" Buddy was confused.

"Hello Herman." Buddy, Rob and Laura raised an eyebrow. "Hi…yeah, yeah I know it's been a while…why don't you come to dinner tomorrow night with some friends and me…yeah…yeah that would work….we'll see you there."

…

"Dinner?" Buddy asked as they were in a cab heading uptown.

"It's not the same as with you and Pickles, I haven't even talked to him in two months Buddy. I'm saying good-bye and I want you to help me."

"Okay, okay. I understand." He sighed. The ironic part is that he liked Herman, he was a nice guy and he understood why Sally was doing it this way.

"Now I have to figure out what I'm going to say."

"Well, I could just say, hi Herman, I'm marrying your girl and she's having my baby." Buddy laughed. Sally slapped his arm almost playfully and the cab driver raised an eyebrow, glancing at them through his rear view mirror.

"Buddy! No quips, that's mean!"

"Well it's true isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's true." Sally sighed as the cab stopped in front of the restaurant.

"Now you want my advice?" The driver, a man with a thick Brooklyn accent asked as they were about to get out of the car. "Just tell it to him straight, you fell in love…he'll understand."

Sally was put oddly at ease by the fact that the cab driver had understood just what had happened. In some way, this stranger understood it better than anyone so far, including their closest friends.

"You ready?" Buddy asked when the driver drove off.

"Yeah. I'm ready." She said. Buddy took her hand. He wasn't jealous, he understood that she didn't want to be so horribly mean to him.

"Hey what are you doing holding hands with my girl?" Herman teased when Buddy and Sally sat down at the table where he'd already been waiting. Sally laughed nervously as she listened to her fiancé and soon to be ex-boyfriend greet each other. Again she wasn't listening to what they were really talking about for those first few seconds. She wondered why she kept zoning out like that. Was it a pregnant thing? Was it some kind of coping mechanism that helped her distill stress. She certainly needed that right then.

"So Sally what have you been up to?"

"A-a lot's changed Herman." She laughed nervously.

"A lot's changed with me." He told her. "A-actually Sally I've met someone."

"Y-you have?" She was shocked.

"Yeah, her name's Jannette…in fact she should be here in a few minutes, I invited her, I hope you don't mind…you did say this was a friend's dinner." At this Buddy burst out laughing.

"Buddy what's wrong?" Herman asked.

"Herman, we have something to tell you too." Sally began.

"You do?"

"You see uh…Buddy and I."

"Herman." Buddy laughed.

"Herman." Sally continued quickly, she wanted to be the one to explain. "Buddy and I are getting married." She said quickly.

…

"Well that went well." Sally scoffed.

"You're jealous." He accused, laughing.

"I'm not jealous." She said, unlocking the door to what was now their apartment. "I-I'm just surprised."

Sally was sad about the fact that Herman had found someone. He hadn't been able, or willing, perhaps, to stand up to his mother for her like he was with this girl. He hadn't made concessions, or changed his life. Maybe she truly wasn't worth that much. If she hadn't found Buddy…or maybe if she hadn't gotten pregnant she'd be truly alone now.

"Hey you're crying." He said. She hugged him as soon as he shut the door.

"You promise you love me, baby aside?" She asked.

"I'm looking forward," He began, running his fingers through her hair and down the sides of her jaw, taking her chin in his hands and forcing her to look up at him. "To having every day be just like our weekends."

"Oh Buddy." She smiled.

"Just as long as you promise you're not jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I'm very, very happy with you!"

"And I'm happy with you."

"And Buddy, you don't have to wait; every day is here." She giggled, beginning to kiss him.


End file.
